Amor Vampirico
by Bellatrix002
Summary: Cuando menos te lo esperas, te das cuenta de las cosas sobre el amor, de la manera menos esperada, esto le paso a Shiki, Este es un lemos de ShikixRima espero y les guste.
Este fic es un Shiki x Rima, los personajes no me pertenecen.

ADVERTENCIA: CONTIENE LEMON, Comenzamos.

AMOR VAMPIRICO

Shiki estaba en su habitación pensando en el sueño que tuvo esa noche.

FLASH BACK.

Shiki! Te amo, no pares! – decía rima entre gemidos.

Rima!...Rima! – Shiki Tambien gemia.

FIN FLASH BACK.

Shiki nunca pensó que tendría ese tipo de sentimientos por Rima, empezó a darse cuenta del cambio cuando varios fans de la clase Diurna se acercaban a hablar con ella, aunque ella pasaba de ellos, Shiki se ponía muy cabreado al ver la escena, y llegó a la conclusión de que estaba enamorado de Rima desde hace ya tiempo y que lo que sintió fueron celos.

Shiki se lavanta de su cama y se dirige a la habitación de Rima, estaba decidido a declararle su amor por ella, esperaba que ella comprendiera lo que sentía, al llegar dio unos pequeños toquecitos en la puerta, en cuanto eschucho el "adelante" el entro y cerro la puerta tras sí.

Shiki, que necesitas? – pregunto Rima.

Rima he venido a decirte algo… - dijo Shiki todo sonrojado y nervioso.

Te encuentras bien? – le dice Rima preocupada.

Rima al ver que él no contesta se levanta de su cama, aun llevaba puesto el uniforme de la clase Nocturna, y se acerca al muchacho y con su mano derecha le acaricia la mejilla.

Sea lo que sea puedes confiar en mí Shiki – Dijo Rima ccon una sonrisa que a Shiki le pareció la mas bella que jamás había visto.

Pero sin decir nada puso una mano encima de la de Rima y la beso en los labios.

Rima estaba un poco sorprendida pero le correspodio.

Te amo Rima… - dijo Shiki todo rojo.

Yo…Tambien te amo… Shiki – le dijo rima todo roja.

Shiki no necesito mas la envolvió en un abrazo y luego a volvió a besar con más pasión, el ambiente se estaba caldeando, Rima gimió y abrió la boca, lo que Shiki aprobecho para meter su lengua en la cavidad de la fémina para profundizar mas el beso, fueron andando hasta que toparon con la cama, y Rima quedo reconstada en ella con Shiki encima.

Shiki empezó a chupar su cuello y a dar pequeñas succiones en el que hicieron que Rima gimiera, él fue bajando de apoco y le quito la chaquta, el lazo y la camisa a la joven, la observó por unos instantes para después chupar uno de sus pezones por encima de la tela del sujetador, Rima empezó a quitarle la camisa al chico, Shiki le quito el sujetador a rima y espezo a chupar su pezón derecho y a masajerlos dos pezones con las manos, el chico bajo chupando todo su vientre hasta llegar a la falda que sacó sin problemas, metió su mano por los panties de la rubia y empezó a masajear su clítoris.

Shiki!... – Gimio Rima mientras lo besaba.

Shiki termino por sacar las panties y dirigió su boca hasta su clítoris y empezó a chuparla, Rima gimio y sujeto la cabeza del chico para que el contacto fuera mas intenso.

Shiki!... Shiki!... – y Rima tuvo su primer orgasmo.

Shiki levanto la cabeza mientras chupaba los jugos de su ahora novia vampirica y le sonrió.

Rima no quería quedarse atrás asi que en un rápido movimiento ahora Shiki estaba tumbado y ella se puso encima, le quito los pantalone y los calzoncillos, el miembro de Shiki era tremendamente grande pensó Rima que lo cogió con las manos y lo empezó a masturbar.

Ahhhh!.. Rima… - Gimio Shiki.

Rima empezó a chuparlo también, y después de unos minutos shiki se corrió en la cara de Rima.

La chica cogió un poco de el liquido pegajoso y lo chupo esto hizo que Shiki volviera a excitarse, y tumbo de nuevo a Rima y se posiciono entre sus piernas rozando la punta de su miembro con la entrada de ella.

Estas lista Rima? – le pregunto a ella.

Si adelante.. – dijo toda rija y agarrándose por el cuello del chico.

EL muchacho la penetro despacito, cuando acabo de entrar Rima pego un grito de dolor que él acalló con un beso, cuando el muchacho vio que ya estaba mas comoda empezó a moverse, los dos chicos estaban a punto de llegar al climax.

Rima…. Voy a terminar…. – dijo Shiki entre gemidos y estocadas.

Acabemos juntos… termina dentro de mi… Shiki…. – le dijo Rima gimiendo.

Y en unas estocadas los dos se corrieron, Shiki acabo tumbado encima de Rima sin sacar su erección de ella, después de unos minustos lo saco y se tumbo al lado de rima, y la abrazo y se besaron.

Rima…. – dijo Shiki.

Dime Shiki… - le diji ella.

Ahora eres mi novia…. Te amo…. Y nunca te voy a abandonar.

Y después de esto los dos se besaron y quedaron dormidos, pero los dos eran felices y asi seguirían para el resto de su vida.

Que les parece? Espero que les haya gusta el fic, creo que es el primer lemon que hago o sino el segundo xD.


End file.
